


Of Quiet Nights In and Wild Nights Out

by kat1505



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dancing, Date Night, Dirty Dancing, M/M, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat1505/pseuds/kat1505
Summary: “Do you like the dancing?” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear, his hot breath hitting the sensitive skin of Alec’s neck.“Mainly because I’m dancing with you,” Alec answered.Alec is looking forward to a quiet night in with Magnus, but Magnus decides to drag him to a party. With a little alcohol added to the mix, Alec grows fond of the idea of not letting the night end as quietly as he had originally planned and Magnus is all for it.





	Of Quiet Nights In and Wild Nights Out

It had been two or three weeks since Alec and Magnus had had a night to themselves, but tonight they were finally able to clear their schedules to spend the evening together. Alec was looking forward to some much needed alone time, some cuddling on the couch and hopefully even more than just that. But once again his plans were crushed by Magnus who apparently needed to attend a party of one of his more important and influential clients. 

“I’m so sorry, darling, but I promised him I would at least show up and have a drink with him. I’d love it if you came with me, but you don’t have to, really!” Magnus was trying his best to change Alec’s mind, but he wasn’t sure if it was working.

“Magnus, you know how much I hate these parties,” Alec whined. Magnus came over to him from where he was sitting at his vanity. He put one of his hands on Alec’s chest and lifted the other to cup his cheek.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you,” he said, “we could get ice-cream on the way back!” He knew how much Alec loved having ice-cream in the middle of the night and he knew how to use this weakness to his advantage. 

“You know me too well.” Alec had to smile at his boyfriend’s offer. “Ok then, if it makes you happy.”

“We could also have sex later, if that’s what you want in return,” Magnus smirked at a now blushing Alec.

“Magnus, we should only have sex because we both want it, not because I want it and you used it as blackmail to make me go out with you,” Alec murmured. 

“Angel, Alexander. What are you talking about? I always want to have sex with you!” Magnus leaned in to kiss Alec lightly on the lips, but Alec held him close and deepened the kiss.

“You had me at ice-cream,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ lips before he pulled back with a smirk of his own. 

Alec finally agreed to accompany Magnus because he thought that it was better like this than not spending any time together at all and also because he loved ice-cream. He didn’t really enjoy parties, but he wanted to make Magnus happy and so they went to the client’s house. 

After a few introductions, Alec decided it would be best if he just went to get a drink, which was what he usually did at these kinds of things. He sat at the bar and watched Magnus move through the crowd, always surrounded by people, some of which Alec knew. Alec couldn’t help but feel a little jealous because being the life of the party came so naturally to Magnus and he wished he himself wouldn’t be as introverted all the time. 

Alec didn’t know how much time had passed when people started to dance, he just knew that it had been around three or maybe even four drinks. He hadn’t planned to drink this much because he wanted his head to stay clear, but now it was clearly too late. He searched the dance floor for Magnus and when he found him his mouth went completely dry.

Magnus was dancing with a group of faeries and the light caught in his glittery hair, making him look absolutely magical. He had his arms thrown above his head and his dark red shirt showed off his bicep. Alec loved those arms, especially when they held him or when he dug his fingers into them while he and Magnus had sex. ‘Ok control yourself, Alec!’ He thought to himself. He loved Magnus and he loved having sex with Magnus, but he usually didn’t have these kinds of thoughts in public. 

The thoughts, however, didn’t go away because the way Magnus moved just made Alec’s imagination run wild. He imagined himself and Magnus dancing together, swinging their hips, grinding against each other and kissing passionately. 

He had to think of Magnus’ words back at home, ‘I always want to have sex with you.’ Alec thought to himself that, even though he didn’t like to admit it to himself or Magnus, he always wanted to have sex with Magnus as well. They didn’t have sex all the time because they always tried to make the most of the limited hours they had together, but when they did sleep together, Alec found it to be one of the best things they could do. He didn’t have experience at all before Magnus, but he found Magnus to be an amazing and patient lover.

Alec ordered a shot and downed it to give himself some liquid courage for his plan. He walked through the crowd towards his man. When he came up behind Magnus he let his hands rest on his lover’s sides and slowly let them slide down to grab Magnus’ hips.

“Hmm, I can see you’ve finally decided to come dance with me,” Magnus murmured. 

Alec could almost hear his smile. Magnus turned around in Alec’s arms to face his boyfriend and he brought his hands to Alec’s waist. Alec in turn grabbed Magnus’ biceps which he had been adoring only moments ago and he was once against surprised by how strong Magnus obviously was.

“I saw you out here, dancing with your friends and I just couldn’t resist. You looked so happy and hot and just like, I don’t know, I just wanted to be close to you,” Alec said and he blushed a little, which Magnus found absolutely adorable. 

“Mmm, darling,” Magnus sighed, “you flatter me.” 

Alec’s blush deepened at Magnus’ words and he couldn’t help but lean in to a place a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Magnus reciprocated almost immediately and the kiss quickly started to catch fire. 

Magnus had started to move to the music and Alec tried to follow his movements, but could barely keep up. Then Magnus let his hands slide around to Alec’s back pockets and slid them inside. Magnus moved one of his thighs between Alec’s legs and rubbed it against Alec’s crotch. Alec tried to suppress his moan by harshly biting down on Magnus’ bottom lip. He could feel Magnus grin against his lips at this. Magnus freed his lip from Alec and moved his mouth to Alec’s ear. 

“Do you like the dancing?” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear, his hot breath hitting the sensitive skin of Alec’s neck. 

“Mainly because I’m dancing with you,” Alec answered. He was a little worried that he didn’t live up to Magnus’ expectations. This was the first time they really danced together like this and Magnus could sense Alec’s insecurity. 

“Relax, Alexander, you’re doing amazing. You’re a natural.” Magnus wasn’t quite sober either, so he just kept whispering sweet and slightly naughty little things to Alec. “You dancing like that is such a turn on, I want to take you home, baby,” he finally said and Alec gasped at his words. 

“I thought you had to socialise with your clients,” Alec muttered. 

Magnus nibbled at his earlobe, “I just decided that I’d rather go home with you and take you to bed.” 

Magnus pulled Alec off the dance floor and out of the house. He opened a portal as soon as they had left the house and Alec took his hand to pull him through. 

–––

As soon as they stepped out of the portal and into Magnus’ living room, Alec began to pull Magnus’ jacket off, followed immediately by his own. He reached for his boyfriend’s neck to pull him closer and crash their lips together. Magnus was all for it and soon the kiss began to grow more wild as tongues and teeth were added to the mix. 

Alec was becoming more and more frustrated and eager to have Magnus even closer so he let his hands fall down to Magnus’ hips and pulled him close, grinding their lower bodies together in a heated way. This was by far not the first time they had done something like this, but it was, as Magnus was surprised and happy to discover, the first time that Alec was this dominant with him and he loved it. Not that he minded being the dominant one, but he was by no means against someone taking control over him. 

They were starting to pant harshly into each other’s mouths while Alec was still grinding their growing erections together. Magnus, however, had other plans. He wanted to enjoy this new dominance Alec was showing and that was impossible with Alec going at it at this pace. 

“Alec, stop,” he groaned. “Alexander!” He grabbed Alec’s face and waited for him to open his blue eyes. When Alec did, his eyes were dark with lust and longing and Magnus almost forgot why he had stopped their passionate kiss. 

“Slow down, love, you have all the time in the world,” he said and lightly brushed his thumbs over Alec’s flushed cheeks. Alec’s blush deepened and he looked like he wanted to avert his eyes, but he held Magnus’s gaze, which he was kind of proud of. 

“There now, let me show you. Like this,” Magnus muttered and grabbed Alec’s hips to grind his own against his boyfriend’s oh-so slowly. Alec moaned at the torturous pleasure and let his head fall forward onto Magnus’ shoulder. 

“See,” Magnus chuckled. He barely had time to catch his breath before Alec lightly traced his tongue along Magnus’ jugular. Magnus’ eyes rolled back in his head and he titled his head to side in a silent invitation for Alec to keep going. He loved this new side of Alec. Even more so when Alec’s hands moved, one to his waist and the other so the other side of his neck, so that his thumb rested right below Magnus’ ear and the long fingers spread along the back of his head to keep him steady. 

He was just starting to think about how much Alec had developed in the last months of their relationship when all of Magnus’ thoughts vanished out of the window. Alec had started to gently suck and nip at his jugular, right where his neck met the shoulder. Magnus bit back a groan, but couldn’t stop his hips from breaking their slow gyrating motion in favour of spurting forward. 

Magnus never was one to like hickeys, he thought of them as a kind of vulgar thing to do, especially without asking permission from your partner, but in this moment he couldn’t have cared less. Having Alec’s mark on him would show the entire world that they belonged together and there was nothing that he wanted more, so he let Alec keep up his ministrations. Plus, the slight pain that Alec’s teeth caused him was too delicious to ask Alec to stop. 

As Alec’s lips moved further down to his collarbone, Magnus’ knees began to buckle and he was glad that Alec noticed and moved the hand still at Magnus’ hips around his side to his butt to pull Magnus into himself before taking a few steps forward to push Magnus up against the nearest wall. 

Alec was starting to be a bit rougher now, but Magnus didn’t mind anymore because at least it was not not as rushed as when they had started. 

With the wall against his back, Magnus had an easier time keeping himself standing upright and could concentrate all his energy on Alec. The boy sucked on his collarbone and Magnus couldn’t help but groan low in his throat, a sound that seemed to spur Alec on even more. He pressed his own body against Magnus’ and kept up the slow movement of his hips that Magnus had shown him. 

Once again, Magnus let his hands slide down to Alec’s perfect ass and began to squeeze it, his goal was to direct Alec’s movements so that both of them got maximum pleasure from them. 

Magnus felt like he couldn’t go another second without kissing Alec, so he pulled the boy’s face up and connected their lips. Alec’s lips were as soft as always and Magnus thought they were just perfect for each other. The way their lips moulded together seamlessly, their bodies fit perfectly against each other. It was exhilarating, like drinking a sip of water after being thirsty for too long. He longed for Alec whenever they weren’t together and if they were together he always wanted to be in contact with him. Magnus couldn’t help but think that Alec was the best thing that ever happened to him. 

Magnus pushed himself off the wall and more fully into Alec. He took a few steps forward and hoped that Alec would get the message that he wanted to take this to the bedroom. 

When Alec broke free from the kiss to catch his breath, Magnus smiled at him and took his hand to lead him through the apartment and into the bedroom. Alec followed him as if in a trance. 

–––

When they were standing in the bedroom Alec suddenly felt shy, regardless of the alcohol still running through his system. He tried to escape Magnus’ lustful gaze because he wasn’t sure what was expected of him now. Magnus seemed to notice this and promptly reached up to cradle Alec’s face between his hands to make their eyes meet again. He looked at Alec questioningly.

“I don’t know what to do now,” Alec admitted. “You’re usually the one in control.” 

The expression in Magnus’ eyes changed from a worried to a loving one. A smile was beginning to tug at his lips that Alec reluctantly returned.

“Mmmm, darling, no. You’ve got that all wrong. You are the one that’s in total control over me, Alexander,” Magnus responded.

A blush was creeping up onto Alec’s cheeks and he tried to avert his gaze once again, but Magnus wouldn’t let him. Instead he leaned up and lightly brushed his lips against Alec’s. 

“Magnus,” Alec sighed, “help me.” 

“Be brave, Alexander.”

The smile on Magnus’ face brightened before he took Alec’s hands and brought them up to the buttons of his own shirt. He leaned in to bring his mouth close to Alec’s ear. 

“Undress me,” he whispered, his breath hitting Alec’s neck. 

“I love you, Magnus. So much.”

“I love you, too.” 

Alec began unbuttoning Magnus’ shirt until his caramel coloured chest came into view and he couldn’t do much but stare at it in awe. He was as awestruck as when he had first seen Magnus shirtless. His chest was flawless, muscled and just perfect all-together. 

Magnus smiled at him encouragingly when Alec pushed the shirt off his shoulders. He then let his hands slide down Magnus’ perfect chest and his flat stomach to unbuckle the warlock’s belt. Alec’s eyes didn’t leave Magnus’ and his hands were steady now, even when he opened Magnus’ pants and pushed them down to the ground. 

Alec then lifted his own t-shirt over his head while Magnus watched him. When Alec reached for the hem of his jeans, Magnus reached out to stop him. 

“I’ll lend you a hand if you don’t mind?” A smirk played across his lips and his hands were already tugging at Alec’s jeans to pull the boy closer. 

“Uhm… no, not at all,” Alec stammered, he was surprised by how much Magnus could still startle him with such statements. Magnus pulled off the boy’s pants and admired his strong thighs. He loved Alec’s body. He loved every single thing about Alec if he was completely honest with himself.

Magnus was so drunk on alcohol, lust and mostly Alec that he couldn't stop touching him and whispering sweet things into his ear. 

“You're so gorgeous,” he murmured while he let his hands slip into the back of Alec’s underwear and walked backwards over to the bed, pulling Alec with him. Magnus leaned in to kiss Alec one last time before he sat down on the edge of the bed and moved up until he was sitting in the middle of it with Alec still standing at the foot. 

“Strip for me,” Magnus commanded. He wanted Alec to be brave and he knew that his boyfriend needed a little push sometimes. 

Alec licked his lips and fixed his eyes on Magnus’. He loved Magnus’ eyes, he could stare at them all day, but right now he wanted so much more than to only stare into his lover’s eyes. Alec hooked his thumbs into his shorts and let them slide down his legs. He noticed Magnus’ eyes leaving his in favour of wandering down his body. Alec couldn’t suppress a chuckle when he saw Magnus swallow and lift his eyes to Alec’s face again. 

“Alec, don’t leave me hanging,” Magnus sounded only a little desperate. He was staring at Alec in adoration and he finally wanted to have him close again. Alec seemed to read his mind because he was crawling onto the bed to kneel between Magnus’ legs. 

“What do you want, Magnus?” Alec looked at him from where he was kneeling between his thighs. Magnus couldn’t stop looking at him. Alec sat before him, naked, in all his glory, his white skin in such a stark contrast to Magnus’ own caramel coloured skin. His hair was ruffled, even more so than it normally was and his eyes were shining with something that Magnus couldn’t quite place, but he loved it. 

“I want you to take off my underwear and touch me. Please, Alexander,” Magnus requested. He was beyond desperate for his lover’s touch, he didn’t even feel sorry that his answer sounded like a whine. Alec followed his boyfriend’s request with a smile and began to gently massage Magnus’ balls, the alcohol making him braver than he ever had been. Magnus couldn’t sit upright anymore and he promptly let himself fall onto his back. 

“Oh god, Alec!” Magnus moaned. “More, please.” 

Alec grinned as he leaned down over Magnus’ chest to lick his pierced nipple. Yes, Magnus had gotten a nipple ring after finding out that Alec found them incredibly hot. In this very moment he felt like getting the piercing was the best decision of his life. Especially when Alec lightly pulled the ring with his teeth while still holding Magnus’ balls in his able hand. 

“I need you to kiss me.” Magnus found enough strength to move one of his hands to Alec’s head to bury it in his hair and lightly pull at it to get Alec to kiss him. Alec followed his demand after one last tug at Magnus’ nipple ring. The feeling of Alec’s lips against his own made Magnus thrust his hips further into his lover’s hand. Alec smiled against his lips and licked them with the tip of his tongue. Magnus got the message and opened his mouth to Alec. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Magnus decided to submit to Alec. 

He thought to himself that he had really missed having a partner who dominated him like this, like Alec did right now, even though Alec had never been the dominant in their sexual life before tonight. Alec had never topped, the occasional blowjob, yes, but never full top. A little place in Magnus’ brain hoped that Alec would top tonight, but he let that thought pass almost immediately. He would never push Alec to do something he didn’t feel ready for and Magnus was sure that when the time came it would be amazing to feel Alec all over and, especially, inside him.

Magnus was stopped in his thinking when he felt Alec break their kiss and move down his body. Alec kissed all along Magnus torso, paying attention to his nipples, his abs and his hips. Magnus couldn’t stop the moans tumbling out of his mouth. When he opened his eyes again he saw Alec eyeing his erection like a lion its prey. It was beyond erotic and when Alec leaned down to lick the slit, Magnus bucked his hips up involuntarily. Alec grinned up at him, the alcohol still making him brave. 

“Alec, please, suck me. Don’t be a tease,” Magnus whined. 

Alec followed his command and took almost all of Magnus into his mouth while Magnus moaned uncontrollably. He loved it when Alec did this for him. It didn’t happen a lot because the young Shadowhunter was usually not brave enough to be this forward, but when he sucked him it was one of the best things Magnus had ever felt. He opened his eyes and saw Alec’s blue eyes fixed on his face. Magnus couldn’t get enough of Alec’s eyes and when he looked at him like this he had a hard time controlling himself. He normally wouldn’t mind coming this soon, but tonight he wanted to see if Alec was brave enough to take this even further, so he stopped him. 

“Alec, stop, you have to stop, please. I don’t wanna come yet,” he begged. Alec pulled off of him with one last lick at the slit. 

Then he crawled back over Magnus to meet him in a heated kiss. He knew that Magnus loved to taste himself in Alec’s mouth, something that Alec found a little strange, but he loved making Magnus happy so he just dealt with it. He finally broke the kiss and moved his mouth to Magnus neck again. 

“Can I be on top?” Alec asked while he tried to hide his blushing face in Magnus’ neck.

“You want to be on top, as in you want to ride me, or you want to top?” Magnus was pretty sure he already knew the answer, or at least that small part of his brain wanted that answer to be true, but he just couldn’t leave out a chance to tease Alec a little. 

Magnus let his hands rest on Alec’s muscular chest and lightly pushed against it to stop Alec from hiding his face. The blush on the boy’s cheeks deepened and Magnus was pretty sure that Alec was asking him if he could top. Magnus almost couldn’t believe it, he had been sure that Alec wasn’t ready.

“I want to top,” Alec whispered in a voice so quiet that Magnus almost couldn’t hear it. 

“Okay,” Magnus simply said. 

“Are you sure, Magnus? I mean it’s usually you and I don’t want to take that away from you, I just… I was just asking, I mean if you don’t want me to top that’s totally okay as well,” Alec rambled. 

“Alexander, I’d love nothing more,” Magnus reassured him before he leaned up to capture Alec’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

Magnus broke the kiss after a while and leaned back on the bed. He snapped his fingers and lube appeared on three of Alec’s fingers. Alec had a surprised expression on his face and he looked a little overwhelmed.

“I don’t know what to do,” he stammered. 

“Of course you do, angel. Just do what I normally do. I’m right here, I’ll help you,” Magnus said calmingly. 

Alec tentatively moved his hand to Magnus’ butt. He lightly pressed his middle finger against his boyfriend’s entrance and looked at him for reassurance. When Magnus nodded, Alec pressed his finger inside. They both gasped, Magnus at the sensation of being entered and Alec at the incredible heat that surrounded his finger. He slowly moved his finger inside of Magnus, trying to mirror Magnus’ usual movements. He wanted to find Magnus’ prostate, but he couldn’t reach it with only one finger. 

“Add another and crook them a little,” Magnus told him. 

Alec pushed his ring finger inside and started to scissor them gently before he crooked them slightly like Magnus had told him. When he had found Magnus’ prostate, Magnus slid his hand into Alec’s hair and pulled at it to get his lover to kiss him. Alec leaned down to press their lips together. Magnus moaned against his mouth when Alec pushed against his bottom lip with his tongue, all the while pushing his fingers into Magnus’ prostate.

When Alec added a third finger, Magnus legs fell open even wider and he was desperate for more. Alec seemed to notice and after one last push against Magnus’ prostate he pulled out his fingers and looked at Magnus. 

Magnus nodded his head with a smile on his lips. Alec could tell that Magnus really wanted this as much as he did himself. Before you could change his mind he put on the condom that Magnus had summoned earlier and slathered some lube onto his erection.

–––

When Alec had positioned the head of his erection at Magnus’ entrance they locked eyes and Alec began to push in so deliciously slowly that Magnus couldn’t suppress a moan and he had to use every ounce of willpower for his eyes to not close and stay fixed on Alec’s. Alec looked like he had a hard time as well and he tried to not let the pleasure overtake him. 

Alec moaned. “Does it always feel like this?” he asked. 

“Like what?” Magnus answered him. Alec thought for a second. 

“Like heaven,” he finally said. 

“Mmmm,” Magnus sighed, “yes. Yes it does.” Magnus clenched his inner muscles and this time Alec couldn’t stop his eyes from fluttering closed and his forehead from dropping onto Magnus’ collarbone. 

“Now I know why you always want to top,” Alec chuckled, still trying to catch his breath. 

“Well, you’ve got me. But that’s by far not the only reason.” 

It was true, Magnus loved to top, but sometimes he would grant someone the honour of topping him and Alec was the first one to get this honour in a long time. And it felt so good, Magnus was more than happy that he had let Alec top tonight because he had almost forgotten how absolutely amazing it felt to be this full. 

“What are some of the others?” Alec asked, he was surprised that he could keep up with this conversation. Now it was Magnus’ turn to chuckle and the slight vibration felt like it transferred right into Alec’s core, making him gasp. 

“For one, I love seeing you beneath me, spread out, eyes hazy with lust and the way you always hold onto me. I might tell you some more later, but for now I want you to move,” Magnus finally said. 

Magnus lifted his hands to Alec’s face to pull it back towards him. Alec was more than willing to kiss him and he immediately breached Magnus’ lips with his tongue to explore his mouth. Magnus felt so many things at once that he couldn’t even concentrate on one single sensation and when Alec started to move all rational thought went away and all he could do was moan into his lover’s mouth because god did it feel good to feel Alec move inside of him. 

Alec had set a slow but still steady rhythm that Magnus loved. It took a while for Alec to find Magnus’ prostate, but when he did he couldn’t move his eyes away from the warlock’s face. He groaned low in his throat and his eyes were closed. His mouth was slightly open and Alec could see his tongue swiping across his bottom lip before he sank his teeth in. When Magnus’ opened his eyes the golden-green colour was almost completely swallowed by his black pupils and Alec could only stare and his hips stuttered. 

“You’re amazing, Alec,” Magnus whispered and Alec smiled down at him with a little pride in his eyes. 

Magnus smiled back at him and brought his legs up to cross his ankles behind Alec’s back. His hands settled on Alec’s shoulder blades to have something to hold on to when Alec started to move again, just as slow and steady as before, but this time he was hitting Magnus’ prostate on every stroke. 

While Alec couldn’t keep his eyes off Magnus’ face, the warlock couldn’t keep his from slipping shut. The pleasure was too overwhelming and when Alec leaned down to kiss him, he clenched his muscles again and Alec barely kept himself from coming right then. 

They were both incredibly close to their climax and when Alec moved one of his hands to stroke Magnus’ erection, the warlock couldn’t hold back any longer and came between them. Seeing Magnus’ face contort in pleasure pushed Alec over the edge as well. They rode out their orgasms together until Alec couldn’t hold himself up anymore and collapsed on top of Magnus. 

–––

After Alec had pulled out and Magnus had cleaned them magically they sat back against the headboard, Alec leaning against Magnus’ side with their legs tangled together. Magnus suddenly snapped his fingers again and a bowl of ice-cream appeared in his hand. Alec chuckled and looked up at his boyfriend from where his head was leaning against Magnus’ shoulder.

“What? Did you think I would forget the ice-cream?” Magnus asked with a grin. 

“To be honest, I did,” Alec admitted, “I thought the sex was my reward for going out with you.” 

“I think the sex was my reward, angel,” Magnus smirked at him and Alec couldn’t hide the blush that was once again rising to his cheeks. 

“Your reward for blackmailing me? I don’t think so,” now Alec had to laugh as well. “Now give me that ice-cream.”

Magnus put a spoonful of ice-cream into his own mouth, then he leaned into Alec, his eyes never leaving the blue orbs. He pressed his lips against Alec’s and opened his mouth. Alec moaned at the cold ice-cream mixed with Magnus’ hot mouth, he couldn’t help but let his eyes slip closed. The rich flavour of chocolate invaded his senses and the combination with Magnus’ very own flavour was heady and Alec loved it.

“You’re trying to distract me again,” Alec chuckled against Magnus’ lips, he didn’t want to break the kiss just yet, but he also wanted to continue their earlier conversation. “You promised to tell me some of the other reasons why you prefer to top.”

“I can let you in on one secret right away. If it were what you wanted I would never top again and always let you top instead. I loved every second of it, you were absolutely amazing,” Magnus said in complete honesty, never breaking their eye contact. 

Alec rolled his eyes in a fruitless attempt not to blush yet again, but it didn’t work. He couldn’t believe Magnus’ words and he also still couldn’t quite believe that someone like Magnus had chosen someone like him to be their partner.

“Magnus…,” Alec was more than a little lost for words. “I… I loved it, too,” was all he could get out before he quickly kissed Magnus on the cheek. 

“That’s good,” Magnus answered and cupped Alec’s face. He was about to lean in again when Alec stopped him.

“No, no, no. You wanted to tell me more, Magnus. Please,” he looked at his partner hopefully. 

Magnus feigned disappointment and stuck his bottom lip out. It worked because Alec smiled and gave him a loving peck on the lips. Magnus sighed contentedly before leaning his head back against the headboard. 

“Well, Alexander. Relax and listen then,” Magnus smiled at him and Alec reciprocated. He took Magnus’ hand and weaved their fingers together. 

“There are a few reasons. First of all, I like being in control of my own pleasure and not everyone is a good top. So if I do it myself, I can make sure that I get maximum pleasure for my partner and for myself as well. That may sound a little self-centred, but when I have sex I want to get pleasure out of it, just like everyone else. I also know that in your job you have to be in control at all times and I want you to be able to relax and let yourself go when you come here. And as you may have noticed, topping is a little more exhausting. This is why I like to take control away from you, for you to be able to just enjoy yourself. Plus, I love to take care of you and the way you trust me is intoxicating. Everything about you is intoxicating. The way you look up at me and how you always bite your lip to stop yourself from moaning. I’ve told you more than once that you don’t ever need to hold back with me, I want all of you. At all times. I love you, Alexander.” 

Alec was stunned. Once again, words failed him and he could only stare at Magnus in awe. He finally got hold of himself and even then all he could do was whisper an “I love you, too.” 


End file.
